Mi amor prohibido
by Curlies
Summary: AU. Rvaille X Eren. Eren es un ángel, uno de los mejores. Rivaille es un demonio, el Príncipe del Infierno. ¿Porqué el amor tiene que ser siempre tan difícil?
1. Mi amor prohibido

"_**My Forbbiden Love" es un fanfic que empecé a escribir hace poco en inglés. Pero muchas personas me lo estuvieron pidiendo en español, así que aquí se los traigo finalmente :3**_

_**Lamento no haberlo traducido antes, como expliqué en "My Forbidden Love" el fanfic es un reto para mí, pues es la primera vez que escribo una historia en inglés y quería demostrarme que puedo (y estoy intentando irme a estudiar al extranjero, así que quería ver si era capaz de hacerlo. Mi autoestima en mi dominio del idioma inglés se elevó mucho al ver que en realidad si puedo escribir en ese idioma, y ahora estoy feliz TTuTT Ya me siento segura de ir a hacer el TOEFL en Noviembre XD (Mas me vale, porque es caro…))**_

_**Bueno, aquí les dejo el fanfic, un AU donde Eren es un ángel y Rivaille un demonio.**_

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

Eren suspiró de nuevo. Era probablemente la décima vez que lo hacía en esta última hora, pero en realidad no lo estaba contado. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no parpadear para no perderse ni de un solo movimiento que la persona dentro de la burbuja hiciera.

-¿Eren?

La repentina voz de su amiga, Mikasa, le sobresaltó e inmediatamente reventó la burbuja con un movimiento de mano.

-¿Q-qué sucede?- preguntó, incapaz de ocultar el temblor en su voz.

Mikasa lo miró fijamente, parecía molesta, pero preocupada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó, con la misma expresión en el rostro. Ya conocía la respuesta, pero esperaba a que Eren se lo confirmara.

-…- pero él no contestó. Sabía que una vez que abriera la boca, la verdad saldría sin que él pudiese evitarlo. No podía mentir. Era un _**ángel**_, después de todo.

-Estaba observando a… _eso_ otra vez, ¿cierto?- le acusó Mikasa, cruzando los brazos.

-Es _él_, no _eso_.

-Así que lo admites.

-Sabes perfectamente que no podría mentir aunque quisiera.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?- susurró, adolorida -¿Por qué haces esto? ¡¿Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo?! ¡¿Te odias a ti, a tu especie?!

-¡N-no!

-¡Entonces dime porque pasas todo el día mirando… esa… esa… _COSA_ por la burbuja!

-Su nombre es Rivaille.

-¡No podría importarme menos su nombre! ¡Es un _**demonio**_!

Eren desvió la mirada de Mikasa, igual que un niño pequeño siendo reprimido por la misma cosa una y otra vez.

-La burbuja fue hecha para que nosotros vigilemos la tierra. Para proteger a los humanos y cumplir sus deseos. Tiene el poder de enseñarte lo que está sucediendo en este mismo instante en cualquier parte del mundo… Y pensar que tú la usarías para acosar al príncipe del Infierno…

Eren soltó otro suspiro. Uno impotente y triste.

Mikasa se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y después se sentó a su lado, su voz sonaba comprensible, casi maternal.

-Sólo hago esto por tu bien- le dijo, pero Eren continuó con la mirada hacia otro lado, a cualquier punto en aquella grande y blanca habitación en lugar de los ojos obscuros de Mikasa. Cualquier cosa era mejor que los ojos de alguien que te acusa de hacer algo malo. Especialmente cuando sabes que tienen razón –Es incluso más fácil enamorarse de un humano… pero… ¿un demonio? ¿Por qué?

-…No lo entenderías…- susurró, sentado en aquél cómodo sofá blanco, abrazando sus piernas. Intentaba ocultar su rostro con sus alas, moviendo la izquierda justo en medio de ambos, para evitar que Mikasa le acusara con la mirada, pero eso no evito que le acusara con la voz.

-Tienes razón. No entiendo. No entiendo tu urgencia por pecar y caer en la depravación.

Mikasa se puso de pie y se fue tras decir aquello. Eren sabía que estaba molesta. Los ángeles eran tan estrictos con sus leyes y todo eso. No es que quisiera ser un rebelde ni nada por el estilo, y no tenía ninguna "urgencia por pecar y caer en la depravación" como ella había dicho.

Eren, tras saber que se encontraba a solas de nuevo, creó otra burbuja justo frente a él. Dentro de ella, la imagen de su amor apareció de nuevo. Su piel blanca, su cabello azabache y esos ojos obscuros que tenía… Siempre se veía aburrido y molesto.

Y Eren sabía que, incluso si parecía ser imponente, grande y fuerte, en realidad no era tan alto (era unos 10 centímetros más bajo que él).

El demonio dentro de la burbuja le miró. Eren sabía que Rivaille era incapaz de verlo, pero quizás su fuerza le hacía posible sentir el poder de la burbuja. Incluso sabiendo eso, Eren no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando los ojos de Rivaille le miraron fijamente.

-¿Escucharás mis rezos, mi lindo angelito?- Rivaille preguntó con ironía and después sonrió justo antes de mover la mano y hacer que la burbuja frente a Eren explotara.

Eren continuó mirando el lugar donde la burbuja había estado. Sonrió, feliz.

-Lo que sea por ti- susurró.

.

.

.

Erem se echó un último vistazo en el gran espejo con marco de oro. Peinó sus cabellos con sólo sus dedos e intentó quitarle las arrugas a sus prendas.

-Eren- la suave voz de Armin le atrajo su atención, él llevaba puesto las mismas ropas blancas y que asemejaban a un vestido, y le miraba con aquellos grandes ojos azules. A pesar de llevar siendo amigos cientos de años, Armin continuaba siendo tímido con él y con todo el mundo. El rubio miró al suelo, avergonzado y abrazando unos pergaminos a su pecho –E-es hora de irnos…- susurró.

Eren le son rió y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó Eren.

-¿S-se nota?

-Estás temblando.

-No puedo evitarlo… E-es la primera vez que voy al Puente.

-No es la gran cosa, ¿sabes? Sólo tienes que quedarte ahí parado y después darles los nuevos acuerdos.

-¡¿T-t-tengo que darles los pergaminos directamente?!- gritó.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡N-nadie me dijo esa parte!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No es tan difícil! ¡Sólo dales los pergaminos y listo!

-¡Tú lo haces sonar tan fácil! ¡¿Y qué si me c-comen?!

-No lo harán. Están en el Puente, no pueden lastimar ángeles en el Puente.

-¡Son demonios! ¡A los demonios no les importan los acuerdos! ¡Lo único que quieren es matarnos!- Armin comenzó a llorar -¡Oh Dios, Oh Dios! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no debí haber venido! ¡Me verán débil y me comerán! ¡No soy delicioso! ¡Juro que no lo soy!

-Dios mío, cálmate. Vamos a ir con los arcángeles, no van a lastimarnos mientras ellos estén ahí con nosotros. He ido cientos de veces y nada nunca me ha pasado.

Armin se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Q-quiénes serán?

-Deberían ser los mismos de siempre. Hay dos Duques, un Conde… El… Príncipe…- el rostro de Rivaille apareció en su cabeza y batalló contra la sangre que comenzaba a subirle a las mejillas.

-¿Es el… Príncipe tan temeroso?- preguntó Armin, comenzando a temblar de nuevo. Sus manos temblaban tanto que casi tira los pergaminos.

-Él… Lo es, de hecho… Pero no te sientas tan intimidado por él…- Eren sonrió, divertido –Huele el miedo.

-¡¿H-HACE QUÉ?!

-Sólo bromeo, Armin- rió sonoramente Eren –¡Dios, más te vale no desmayarte en la reunión o nos harás ver débiles frente a los demonios!

-L-lo siento…

-Eren, Armin, ¿porqué tardaron tanto?- Mikasas estaba en la puerta principal, esperándolos. Detrás de ella estaban tres majestuosos ángeles, tenían los cabellos más brillantes que el sol y ojos más claros que el cielo, todos vestían túnicas blancas y sus rostros estaban ocultos bajo la capucha.

-Armin. No vayas a tirar los acuerdos- dijo una mujer.

-S-sí, mamá…

-Si no puedes evitar que tu voz tiemble, mejor no hables.

-…Si, mamá…- Armin bajó la cabeza, viendo al piso.

Eren le miró. Los padres de Armin eran muy duros con él. Si, bueno, tal vez era el hijo de dos arcángeles, así que todos esperaban grandes cosas de Armin, y él realmente no era el ángel más fuerte o valiente de todos, pero era listo. Era muy listo, y a Eren le molestaba que sus padres no vieran eso.

Armin caminó al lado de su madre; y Eren pudo escuchar como ella le decía que caminara derecho y con la cabeza arriba.

-Eren, ten cuidado- le dijo Mikasa.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No es la primera vez que voy al Puente, deja de actuar como mi madre, maldición.

-No digas "maldición", y no puedo evitar preocuparme, vas a ver a… _esa cosa_…

-¿Puedes dejar de referirte a él como si fuera alguna clase de bestia?

-Eso ES una bestia.

-ÉL no lo es. Y estoy algo apurado, adiós- intentó huir, pero Mikasa le detuvo tomando su brazo. Eren gruñó -¿Ahora qué?

-No hagas nada estúpido. Por favor.

Eren quitó el brazo, sin responder, y fue al lado de los tres arcángeles y Armin.

Abrieron las alas y comenzaron a volar juntos.

Su viaje al Puente había comenzado.

Sería capaz de ver a Rivaille de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo…

.

.

.

El Puente no era exactamente un "puente". Era más bien un pequeño y desértico pueblo. Pero era llamado "Puente" porque se encontraba en el centro entre el territorio del Cielo y del Infierno, un lugar donde habitantes de ambos lugares podían reunirse.

Estaba completamente rodeado de árboles tan altos que necesitarías una máscara de oxígeno para llegar hasta arriba. Tan altos que ni siquiera eran capaces de volar sobre ellos, y tenían que caminar hasta el Puente.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de encuentro, los demonios ya estaban ahí. Se veían aburridos como siempre, dos de ellos estaban sentados en el suelo, sin hablar, simplemente parecían cansados, al borde del sueño. Un tercero con el cabello rojo como la sangre estaba ocupada arrojándole piedras a los pájaros en los árboles. Detrás de ellos, recargado contra una pared y con los brazos cruzados, estaba Rivaille.

El Príncipe suspiró al notar la presencia de los ángeles.

-Están aquí- susurró con pesar.

Los dos del suelo se pusieron de pie y el que arrojaba piedras dejó de hacerlo y todos miraron a los recién llegados, vestidos de blanco, caminando hacia ellos.

-Llegan algo tarde, ¿no?- dijo el de cabellos rojizos, pero ninguno de los ángeles respondió.

-Terminemos con esto- dijo Rivaille y caminó hacia ellos.

-Armin. Los acuerdos- le ordenó su madre, y Armin, aún abrazando los pergaminos, caminó hacia delante y le dio uno al príncipe.

Armin no pudo evitar levantar la mirada para ver su rostro mejor. Era la primera vez que veía a un demonio tan de cerca, estaba mudo e intentaba no temblar o desmayarse. Al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Armin, los obscuros de Rivaille se volvieron rojos y sus pupilas asemejaron a los de un gato; sonrió al notar que Armin comenzaba a temblar.

-¿Eres nuevo?- preguntó Rivaille con voz grave, pero Armin estaba demasiado asustado como para contestar, así que simplemente se movió hacia los otros tres, para terminar rápido con esto.

Cuando le entregó el último pergamino al demonio de cabello rojo, éste detuvo a Armin, tomándole del brazo, cuando le vio la intención de marcharse.

-Miren, tenemos a una gallina aquí- rió el hombre, divertido –Estás asustad, ¿cierto? No dejas de temblar, es imposible no notarlo.

-Déjalo ir, Aragos- le ordenó Eren, y el demonio le sonrió antes de soltar su agarre y dejar a Armin libre.

-Lo que tú digas, lindura- rió Aragos.

Armin corrió al lado de Eren, demasiado asustado como para hablar, podía sentir sus piernas temblando, a punto de fallarle.

-Discutamos esto mañana en la mañana, como siempre- dijo Rivaille, dándole un vistazo al pergamino en su mano.

-Como deseen- respondió la madre de Armin.

Sin una palabra o señal de despedida alguna, los demonios les dieron la espalda y comenzaron a caminar hacia una de las casas, donde se suponía que descansarían el resto del día y la noche hasta mañana.

-Nosotros también debemos irnos- dijo uno de los arcángeles y todos se dirigieron a su respectiva casa.

.

.

.

Eren estaba sentado en la cama, sólo viendo hacia el reloj que decoraba la pared.

-Sólo un poco más…- susurró para sí mismo.

-¡Eres tan-!- podía escuchar a la madre de Armin gritándole en la otra habitación. Intentó no escuchar, pero la mujer era demasiado ruidosa -¡¿Cómo pudiste verte tan débil frente a ellos?! ¡Sabía que no debí de haberte dejado venir! ¡Le dije a tu padre que aún no estabas listo! ¡Por el amor del cielo! ¡Nos humillaste!

Eren frunció el ceño. No era de su incumbencia, lo sabía, pero esa mujer comenzaba a pasarse de la raya…

De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y Armin entró, llorando. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en su propia cama, al otro lado de la habitación.

Eren le miró, preocupado.

-Armin… ¿estás bien?- preguntó.

-…Si… Ella es siempre así… Lamento que escucharas eso…

-No, está bien… Intenté no escuchar, pero… hombre, esa mujer es tan ruidosa.

-…¿Sabes?...- susurró Armin, mirando a sus pies descalzos –A veces…. Desearía ser humano…

-¿Humano?

-Si… Así podría huir de todo… Huir de casa. De mi madre y de mi padre. De mis hermanos menores perfectos. De mis responsabilidades. Podría ser lo que yo quiera… Los humanos son tan suertudos…

Eren le miró fijamente.

-…Tienes razón- admitió –Estoy tan celoso…

El moreno se levantó de su cama repentinamente de un salto.

-Bueno, pero no podemos hacer nada sobre eso… Así que no vale la pena pensarlo mucho. Anímate. La primera vez que vine casi me orino- confesó, y después le susurró a su amigo –Mi papá me contó que la primera vez que tu madre vino, lloró.

-¡¿E-enserio?!

-Enserio. Así que no te preocupes- Eren se estiró, y sus alas hicieron lo mismo, después soltó un gran suspiro –Bueno. Me voy.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿A-a dónde vas?!- preguntó el rubio, preocupado –¡No tenemos permitido salir de la casa! ¡¿Y si algo te pasara?!

-No te preocupes, he venido durante años, no hay nada que temer.

-¡Si lo hay! ¡Hay demonios probablemente discutiendo los acuerdos que les dimos hace casi una hora en la casa de enfrente! ¡¿Y-y si no están de acuerdo e intentan tomarte como rehén para que hagamos todo lo que dicen?!

-Entonces no lo hagan. Eso ya lo sabemos. Cálmate, estaré bien. Sólo quiero salir un rato.

-¡¿Eren?! ¡Espera! ¡Eren!- pero Armin no pudo detener a su amigo de salir volando por la ventana y correr hacia el bosque.

.

.

.

Eren finalmente dejó de correr, respirando agitadamente. Estaba cansado. Que mal que no pudiera usar sus alas dentro del bosque, habría sido más rápido.

Llegas tarde. ¿Cuánto querías hacerme esperar?- preguntó Rivaille, recargado contra un árbol frente a él.

Eren sonrió.

-Pudiste haberte ido.

-¿Es un nuevo método de seducción? ¿"Darte a desear"?

-Tal vez lo sea.

Rivaille sonrió. Tomó a Eren de la cintura y lo acercó a él, sintiendo la mano de Eren sobre su pecho.

.No es así como deberías de saludarme- dijo Rivaille en su habitual tono profundo, y le robó un beso al joven ángel.

-Lo sé- susurró el castaño y acarició el rostro de Rivaille con las puntas de los dedos, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel fría –Hola, mi amor- saludó y le dio otro beso al mayor en los labios.

Esa era la razón por la que siempre esperaba ansioso eso días en el Puente. Porque era el único momento en el que podía encontrarse con su amor prohibido.

* * *

**_Bueno, espero poder subir la traducción del capítulo dos pronto. El fic original apenas va en el 2, y actualizo cada Jueves (o eso intento...)_**

**_Este va a ser un fic cortito, para no quitarme tiempo de "Está en los Genes", serán unos 3 o máximo 5 capítulos :3_**

**_Bye!_**

**_Review, plis? :'_**)


	2. Este peligroso sentimiento

_**Antes que nada, lo siento, sinceramente olvidé que existía este fic u_u He estado tan ocupada, ni siquiera pude actualizar el capítulo 3 en la versión en inglés… Espero hacerlo esta semana.**_

_**Bueno, les diré que no iba a subir la traducción hoy, de no ser que Pau (cuenta de fanfiction: fanfiction (punto) net /~harunayowanechan) Lo tradujo y me lo pasó TTuTT Muchísimas gracias! (Para los que no lo leen en inglés, agradézcanle el capítulo a Pau XD)**_

_**-.-**_

Entraron en la casita blanca. Era una en la mitad de la selva, lejos del lugar donde sus compañeros debían quedarse. Era demasiado pequeña para todos ellos, pero perfecta para los dos. Era un lugar privado y tranquilo donde se podían hablar o mirar el uno al otro durante horas. Eso era lo que solían hacer. Pero hoy era diferente.

Eren cerró la puerta detrás de él, aún besando los labios de Rivaille. El mayor empujó a Eren contra la puerta y lo encarceló con los brazos. El inocente ángel abrazó a Rivaille, acariciando suavemente con sus dedos su buen formado torso de nuevo por debajo de la ropa negra.

- Ya basta - dijo Rivaille de repente, rompiendo el beso, y empujando Eren lejos de él.

El moreno lo miró con tristeza en su rostro .

¿Por qué?- preguntó.

- Sabes exactamente "por qué".

Eren se mordió los labios y apretó los puños, con la cara mirando al suelo.

- ... Por favor... - susurró - ... por favor...

- No. No voy a hacerlo.

- Te lo estoy suplicando -

- No lo haré - Rivaille exclamó, frente a la más joven. De alguna manera, Eren podía ver en su rostro algo así como... el dolor y la tristeza...

El príncipe se dio la vuelta otra vez, y se limitó a mirar por la ventana.

- ... Nosotros... hemos estado saliendo desde hace casi un siglo hasta ahora... pero... - Eren comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa - ... Ni siquiera me has tocado una vez...

El ángel se sentó en la cama, con el ceño fruncido. Fue sin duda decepcionante. Rivaille, todavía mirando a otro lado, dijo:

-Eres un ángel, ni siquiera se supone que tienen deseos sexuales.

- Pero tú sí.

-Estoy bien tal como estamos ahora.

- ... Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

- ... Para siempre si es necesario...

Eren suspiró.

- ... Sabes... "siempre" es un tiempo muy largo...

Rivaille se sentó a su lado en la cama y le cogió la mano.

- No es suficiente - dijo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la enorme ventana en frente de ellos. Viendo las hojas verdes que caían y los pájaros cantando en los árboles.

- ... Quiero hacerlo - dijo de pronto Eren y Rivaille dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio

- Entiendo que quieres entender a los seres humanos mejor y hacer todas las cosas que hacen, pero, ¿puedes por favor ser un ángel normal de una vez?

- Tú no me querrías de esa manera - Eren sonrió.

Era cierto, Eren ha estado observando a los humanos por un tiempo muy, muy largo. Ese fue el propósito de la burbuja, para mantener un ojo sobre ellos.

Un día, unos cientos de años atrás, estaba escuchando las oraciones de un hombre normal. Él estaba orando porque tenía miedo de su amor, él tenía miedo de que Dios lo odiará, o de que no era correcto.

Eren escuchó sus oraciones por un mes, preguntándose acerca de este "amor". Era tan puro. Ese hombre sin duda amaba a esa persona con toda su vida.

Esa fue la primera vez que veía un amor tan hermoso como ese.

Y así, llegó el día en que este hombre iba a encontrarse con su amante. Así Eren vio todo, vio como sus manos temblaban, nervioso, a la espera de esa persona a la que él tanto amaba. Y fue entonces cuando Eren entendió por qué este hombre estaba tan asustado de su amor... Era sólo cuando vio que el hombre estaba besando a otro hombre, acariciando con cuidado su cuerpo como si fuera la flor más preciosa y delicada. Y vio su noche de pasión y amor.

Fue un error. Él lo sabía. Ese hombre estaba haciendo mal. Y sabía que no debía a ver a la intimidad de las personas, no pudo ayudarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era tan hermoso que no podía dejar de ver. Y lo vio todo. Cada toque, escuchó cada susurro. No era morboso, no era la lujuria, fue amor.

Y así, lloró cuando ambos fueron castigados con la muerte. Para que todo el mundo llamara al acto "impuro", mientras que lo hacían los mismos, violaban, vendían y compraban muchas mujeres. Ese tipo de personas se atrevió a llamar a su acto "la reencarnación del mal y del pecado".

Se atrevieron a matar... en el nombre de Dios.

Pensó que se había olvidado de él. Pensó que ya estaba en el pasado, y él sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Y perdió la fé en la humanidad.

Y se olvidó de ese peligroso sentimiento que se hace llamar "amor".

... Hasta el día en que fue elegido para ir al Puente, por primera vez, y conoció Rivaille .

Así quizó probar. Quería hacer las mismas cosas que el hombre hizo con su amante. Quería tocar y ser tocado por él, por el que él más amaba.

Ese hombre tenía miedo, pero su amor puede superar cualquier dificultad y miedo. Y él nunca se rindió. Eren no lo haría tampoco.

El ángel robó un beso a los labios de Rivaille. Tomó su cara entre las manos y no lo dejó ir y romper el beso, que fue creciendo más y más apasionado. Eren empujó a Rivaille a la cama y lo recostó en ella.

- Por favor, Rivaille... - insistió, y le susurró en el oído al otro - Te quiero... Te necesito...

Rivaille apretó los dientes y agarró los brazos de Eren, haciéndolo rodar y así cambiar de posición. Ahora Rivaille estaba sobre Eren, con sus ojos obscuros mirando directamente a los ojos del otro.

De repente, los ojos de Rivaille se pusieron rojos y sonrió. Se inclinó para lamer el cuello de Eren, haciéndolo gemir. El mayor desnudó el pecho de Eren, casi rasgando las ropas, y procedió a besarlo por todas partes y a jugar con sus pezones.

- E-espera... - Eren susurró en un gemido.

-Querías hacer esto, ¿verdad? - respondió el mayor - Entonces te lo haré.

El ángel tembló al ver los ojos rojos de Rivaille, llenos de lujuria y deseo.

- ... No... - susurró el moreno .

- No, ¿qué?

- Para, por favor.

Rivaille dejó escapar una risa psicópata.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, mocoso.

Ese no era... no era Rivaille...

- ¡Déjame ir! - Eren gritó, tratando de alejarlo, pero los brazos del demonio eran más fuertes que él.

Rivaille apartó el pelo de Eren y lamió sus labios, mientras que Eren se mantuvo luchando.

El demonio lo empujó hacia la cama, esta vez boca abajo y apresó con una mano las muñecas del joven en su espalda.

- D-detente... - suplicó, sintiendo la mano de Rivaille acariciando su trasero bajo las ropas.

- Eh...virgen...- Rivaille sonrió introduciendo un dedo en su interior.

- ¡! - Eren saltó, asustado - ¡No! - gritó y luchó.

- No te muevas.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Rivaille! Yo no... No me gusta esto - Estaba en sus límites y comenzó a llorar. Lo odiaba. Odiaba esa sensación. No era lo que él quería, esa sensación, no era pura y hermosa... era horrible... dolorosa... vergonzosa...

Cuando el demonio vio las lágrimas de Eren corriendo por su rostro, algo dentro de él le hizo detenerse. Sacó su dedo, y luchó contra su propio instinto. Sus ojos se volvieron negros otra vez.

- Ugh... - Rivaille apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Maldición. Maldición. Tenía que detenerse.

Se levantó de la cama y dio un paso atrás, hasta que su espalda se encontró con el muro. Eren cubría su cuerpo desnudo con las mantas, mirándolo fijamente.

-R-Rivaille... - podía ver los ojos de Rivaille que cambiaban de color rojo y negro, rojo y negro, una y otra vez.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! - Rivaille gritó, golpeando la pared y haciendo una grieta en ella- ¡POR ESO DIJE QUE NO IBA A HACERLO!

-Ri... vaille... - era la primera vez que veía ese lado de Rivaille. Estaba furioso... como... un verdadero demonio...

- ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! ¡YA NO VOY A ESCUCHARTE! No te dejaré... que me hagas esto... ¡Ni a ti mismo!

Rivaille jadeaba, tratando de calmarse. Cayó al suelo y se sentó allí, mirando hacia abajo.

- ... Yo... lo siento... - dijo Eren - ... lo siento, no pude aguantar...

Rivaille lo miró con horror.

- ...Tienes que estar bromeando... - murmuró.

- ¿Eh? ¡N- no, no bromeo! Lo siento... pensé que estaba listo, pero... parece que no lo estoy...

- ¡EREN! - Rivaille se puso de pie, levantando la voz, y haciendo que Eren se petrificara- No me digas que después de esto... ¿Todavía quieres hacerlo?

Eren sonrojó, eso era suficiente para que Rivaille entendiera.

- ... No puedo hacer esto, Eren... - dijo el príncipe, y se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia otra parte -... Ya viste que... ni siquiera puedo controlarme a mí mismo...

- ... Yo sé que no querías hacerme daño... Está bien, ahora estoy bien...

- ¡Eso-! ¡Eren! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- Rivaille agarró sus brazos, lo que obligó al más joven a mirarlo- ¡Mírame, Eren! ¡Mírame! ¡Yo... yo soy un demonio! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡No tienes ni idea... No tienes ni idea de todas las cosas que se me vienen a la mente cuando tu...! ¡Ni siquiera podrías imaginarte lo que quería hacerte! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Mi instinto, cada fibra de mi ser, me dice que debo hacerte daño, que debo romperte, destruirte! ¡Quería hacerte gritar de dolor, hacerte sangrar, torturarte!

- ... Pero no lo hiciste...

- ¡PORQUE TE AMO, maldita sea! - Rivaille le miró - No puedo hacerte daño... no puedo... hacerte eso...

Eren sonrió. Ah, estaba tan enamorado. En ese momento ya nada más le importaba...

Besó los labios de Rivaille nuevo.

- No lo harás... - susurró el moreno, acariciando el rostro de su amor.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Sus ojos eran los de una joven pareja. No sabían nada sobre el amor, sin embargo, sabían que amaban a la otra persona más que nada en su vida. Comenzaron a besarse, con calma, besos inocentes, como en sus comienzos.

La manta que cubría el cuerpo de Eren cayó al suelo, olvidada, Eren no tenía nada que ocultar, quería mostrarle todo a Rivaille . Su cuerpo y su alma. Todo eso era de Rivaille.

- Te amo demasiado- Eren susurró en los labios del otro.

- ... Te arrepentirás...

- Yo no... nunca.

Se dejó recostar en la cama, debajo del cuerpo del príncipe. Sentía sus manos explorando ese cuerpo nuevo y virgen. La piel hermosa y suave de Eren, era como un lienzo, donde Rivaille quería dejar su huella, en cada centímetro de ella...

Nunca dejó de besarlo en el acto, sabía que el momento en que lo dejara de hacer, se volvería loco de nuevo. Pero los labios de Eren fueron suficientes para mantenerlo cuerdo.

Ah , maldita sea ... ¿Cuándo se había enamorado tanto de ese ángel?

Rivaille se desvistió, finalmente ambos cuerpos podían sentir por primera vez al otro. Su calidez, la sincronización de los latidos de sus corazones... Todo era perfecto.

Esa noche, en ese mismo lugar, en su secreto y privado lugar... Eren le dio a Rivaille todo lo que tenía. Le dio su cuerpo, su corazón, su inocencia y su alma. En esa bella danza de los cuerpos que una vez vio. Fue el acto más puro y bello del amor...

Y querían saber qué tan lejos que podría llegar... ese estúpido y peligroso sentimiento llamado "amor"...

_**- . -**_

_**Perdón por el capítulo tan corto D:**_

_**... Y por el corte de la parte lemon XD Jajajaja. Como saben, esta historia es originalmente escrita en inglés, no puedo escribir lemon en inglés, y quiero que ambas versiones sean iguales u.u (No es justo que los que hablan español tengan un Bonus XD)**_

_**Review aunque sea para quejarse del capítulo tan cortito? :P**_

_**Bueno, ahora a correr que tengo que terminar el capítulo de Está en los Genes ;A;**_


End file.
